


Rubber Ducks

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Ficlet, Gen, Little!Jace and Jonathan, Rubber Ducks, au-ish, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Christopher Mogenstern was good at acting. However, of course Valentine and Stephen knew he was just pretending. There’s no way someone like him could be scared of rubber ducks, of all things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I own nothing but this fic. Un-beta-ed, by the way. Feel free to correct me. Don't worry, I won't bite. (-w-)/

Little Jace Herondale cried loudly.

 

He was playing with his toys when those ugly monsters suddenly came and attack him. Like, _coming after him and surrounded him_ until he could do nothing but cried. Hey, he was just a three years old toddler! Give him an excuse, even though his father was a golden boy between the Shadowhunters! Those monsters had hidden his playmate too, you know!

 

On the other side, though, Jonathan Morgenstern grinned widely. The sight of his younger friend crying out loud because scared of _rubber ducks_ was hilarious for him. He didn’t care if someone might scold him for this, but really—a crying Jace because of rubber ducks’ attack (or that what Jace always called it) was a funny thing to be seen. Well, for him, anyway.

 

He could hear footsteps coming toward their playroom. Its door opened wide, showing an annoyed Valentine and a surprised Stephen. His Dad didn’t go straight to evacuate Jace; he let Stephen did it alone and calmed his son on his own. “There, there, little one. Don’t cry anymore, okay? I’m here, so you don’t have to worry about those ducks,” said Stephen while patting his son’s back gently. Jace was still hiccupping, although he was no longer crying.

 

“I thought he was playing with Jonathan…?” said Valentine Morgenstern. He was glancing around the room with clear suspiciousness in his eyes. That was a sign for the older boy for faking an attempt to get out of the cupboard. Acting like he had been taken hostage by those monsters, he ran toward his father’s leg with scared face.

 

Valentine just raised his eyebrows at the sight.

 

“I—I’m so sorry, uncle Stephen! T-those monsters attack me, and I couldn’t fight back! They hid me inside that and—and—“

 

Jonathan Christopher Mogenstern was good at acting. However, of course Valentine and Stephen knew he was just pretending. There’s no way someone like him could be scared of rubber ducks, of all things.

 

Jace looked at him with teary eyes. Both his hiccups and tears had stopped now. “Y-you okay, Jonathan?”

 

Jonathan smiled apologetically. “Sorry for leaving you alone, Jace, but I’m okay.”

 

Stephen and Valentine exchanged their glances. They agreed to put Jace back on the floor and let him played with Jonathan again. Before leaving them, Valentine whispered something on his son’s ear and messed his hair softly. Jonathan grinned mischievously at his father.

 

“I can’t promise about that, Daddy~”

 

Valentine sighed tiredly.

 

_Mental note again, Valentine,_ he thought hopelessly, _never let him stays more than an hour with Michael. Don’t ever do that. Just don’t._

 

**.**

**.**

**~Extra~**

 

“DAMN IT JONATHAN—STOP THROWING THOSE MONSTERS AT ME, WILL YOU?!”

 

Clary shot his brother an amused look. Jonathan was training with Jace when the urge to throw his secret weapons—rubber ducks, of all deadly weapons—suddenly appear and he had no intention of restraining it. Jace, to her utter surprise, flinched and jumped away in a _scared_ manner.

 

“Come on, Jace! I thought you’re afraid of nothing!”

 

“Those monsters are different story!”

 

“You’ve been fighting against demons all this time and you’re still afraid of _rubber ducks_?”

 

“Shut up, Jonathan! You don’t know the feeling when they run after you for nothing, do you?!”

 

Jonathan stopped and grinned widely.

 

“That, my dear friend, was because you kept throwing things to their home when you had nothing to do several years ago _and it hit one of their ducklings_.”

 

Jace face-palmed, Clary laughed out loud.

 

Was there something else more hilarious than this fact?


End file.
